Reader Rabbit Learn to Read With Phonics: 1st
Reader Rabbit Learn to Read With Phonics: 1st & 2nd Grade is a computer game in The Learning Company's Reader Rabbit series of children's educational games. It was released in 2001. Plot Reader Rabbit, Sam the Lion, Paige and Chester, after returning to Wordville from a trip on their Dreamship, see another flying ship taking their parking spot. Paige tells them that it's the Golden Guppy, a ship made of pure gold. They enter it and see no captain, only a map which has only Wordville on it. Sam notices lions on the compass on the map and thus thinks that the ship is from the Land where Lions Roam Free. Sam tries to start the Golden Guppy to get there, but the ship does not start and instead gives them a letter that says, "To find the Land where Lions Roam Free, take my map and find my lost books." Ratbeard appears and makes a plan for the Pirats to get the Golden Guppy instead of the Dreamship which they were never able to get. Reader Rabbit and Sam the Lion take the map to the Dreamship and find the letter's writer's lost books, comics and newspapers on the way to the Land where Lions Roam Free. On the way, they stop at Peacemont, the land of dandelions, and Harmony, the underwater land with a lionfish named Rex and a sealion pup named Kat. Once they get to the Land where Lions Roam Free, they see another lion who turns out to be Sam's grandpa, Grandpa Sampa, who is the letter's writer. Sampa has a journal which is kept under his hat. They return all his books to him and take him to Wordville where his Golden Guppy is. But when he gets into the Golden Guppy, he bumps into Ratbeard, and Ratbeard steers the Golden Guppy to Mane (the Land where Lions Roam Free), causing Sampa's journal's chapters to fall out and end up all over the lands. The pirats take over Sampa's fortress. Reader Rabbit and Sam the Lion find all of the chapters, return them to Sampa, and get the Pirats out of Mane by launching them far away using cheese. Gameplay The game has two modes: Adventure Mode, in which players progress through the skills and follow the story and Practice Mode, in which players play specific activities. The activities in the game are: * Sam's Closet (short vowels, long vowels with silent "e") * Reader's Basement (word families, comparison of short vowels with long vowels with silent "e") * Falling Peacenuts (beginning blends, vowel combinations) * Dandy's Treehouse (ending blends, "r"-controlled vowels) * Decorator Crabs (consonant digraphs, three-letter blends, "r"-controlled vowels, additional vowel combinations) * Kelp Forest (ending blend word families, additional vowel combinations) * Grandpa's Moat (compound words, syllables, contractions) * Roaring Heights (compound words, syllables, prefixes, suffixes) Trivia * This is the only game where Paige's mouth is visible. * This was Chester's last appearance to date. Category:Games Category:Reading Category:1st Grade Category:2nd Grade